ooooo Penosa necesidad oooooo
by Youjibell
Summary: Habían dejado la cortina abierta, mientras él fue a recoger una pelota que cayó cercana. Cuando escuchó los primeros gemidos de dolor se asusto, así que se fue a asomar, lo que descubrió fue sencillo... dream pair.. yaoi


_Este fic Esta total y enteramente dedicado a mi death pair Musaga, espero que te guste, es un chibi lemon mas que nada un lime… jaja _

_Bueno te lo dejo kissus_

_POT si sus personajes me pertenecen cofffkikumarumiocoffff_

_

* * *

_

**_o.o.o.o.o Penosa necesidad o.o.o.o.o.o_**

**_

* * *

_**

****

-Hummm- su gemido inundó el lugar, las envestidas llevaban un ritmo enloquecedor, el ambiente se sentía completamente cálido a pesar del frio que se sentía afuera del chalet. El vaivén de las caderas que iban y venían no podía dejar de ser observadas por aquel espectador, que se mantenía con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Eiji Kikumaru trago saliva en seco, no se imaginaba que el capitán de Hyotei fuera bueno, para aquel arte de hacer el amor.

Solo con escuchar los gemidos y la cara de tenia el moreno debajo de él hacía que se sorprendiera, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y su mirada se le dilataba. Las sabanas las tenían agarradas con fuerza. Ya no podía soportarlo. Tenía que irse, tenía que liberarse de ese encanto temporal que lo mantenido de pie afuera. Ellos tenían la culpa. Habían dejado la cortina abierta, mientras él fue a recoger una pelota que cayó cercana. Cuando escuchó los primeros gemidos de dolor se asusto, así que se fue a asomar, lo que descubrió fue sencillo. Atobe Keigo, ¡Ore sama! Había abierto de piernas al joven Akutawa, introduciendo su hombría en él. ¡Que se habían creído! Habían invitado al Seigaku a jugar y después de unos partidos en ese chalet, el anfitrión desapareció. En ese instante pensó que era el momento para irse, pero sus piernas le empezaron a temblar, sentía la necesidad de saciar ese deseo que despertó la imagen de Atobe.

Eso era todo tenía que irse, dio un paso atrás temblando un poco. No lo logro. Alguien había ido tras él.

-Eiji decidimos que nos tomaríamos un descanso hasta que regrese Atobe- escucho tras de él, pero el sudor en su frente, las respiración discontinua alerto a Fuji. Quien lo había estado buscado.- ¿estas bien?

- aja- dijo despacio y asintiendo, el genio enseguida noto la mentira, Eiji Kikumaru nunca antes había estado así, alzó su mirada penetrante examinando el paisaje y entones escuchó aquellos ruidos.

-así que alguien se divierte por aquí- sonrió, luego tomo a Eiji por la cintura abrazándolo- no sabía que disfrutabas de ver a otros teniendo sexo- le dijo en el oído al pelirrojo de la forma más sensual posible.

-no… yo no, yo solo fui por la pelota… y escuche unos ruidos extraño- le dijo agitando los brazos asustado de lo que creyeran de él, ¡era un niño bueno! no tenía la culpa de estar en un lugar equivocado

-Si pero no hagas ruido… te van a escuchar, y como van las como van las cosas allá adentro; no creo que quieran interrupciones- Fuji miro con más atención, se sorprendió, habían ya cambiado de posiciones, Atobe tenía un completo control sobre el otro chico que penetraba con una fuerza tal que le sorprendía.

-vámonos Fuji- el pelirrojo se negaba a seguir viendo, eso era demasiado para su ahora ya no virgen cabecita.

- no espera, ya están cerca del orgasmo…- Eiji abrió los ojos aun mas, ¡orgasmo! Eso sí que no, ya no lo resistiría y aquella punzada en su entrepierna ahora había pasado de una ligera molestia pasajera a una llamada de necesidad que exigía ser atendida. Se quedo junto a Fuji mirando aquella escena. Las estocadas profundas y salvajes y luego el gemido largo y tendido de los dos amantes. A ese instante el pelirrojo se había mordido los labios para evitar gemir también.

-Eiji, estas rojo… ¿nunca antes habías visto algo como eso?- Preguntó el castaño al ver el estado de excitación del acróbata de Seigaku, pero para que negarlo el también se había calentado por dicha escena, no podía culpar a Eiji por estar en ese estado de necesidad.

- Fujiko- dijo mirando al genio en tal estado, tenía los labios rojos y húmedos la mirada cristalina y la respiración discontinua. El genio no podía hacer otra cosa más que atender a ese pelirrojo, todo por esa mirada llamativa y necesitada.

Abrazo al chico llevándolo a su pecho acariciando su cabello, después de todo el pelirrojo hasta ahora era un chico por completo inocente a sus 15 años de edad recién cumplidos. No podía hacer algo así como tirarlo al césped y literalmente violarlo ahí mismo. Era malicioso, pero no cruel, bueno; no tanto.

Apenas lo tuvo en sus brazos le dio la espalada y se guiaron en pasos pequeños hasta un árbol cercano que daba a un lugar más discreto. Apenas estuvo de espaldas contra el árbol y Eiji donde quería metió sus frías manos haciéndose paso en los pantalones del menor hasta llegar al lugar indicado, aquel lugar en donde el pelirrojo ya no pudo contener aquel gemido de placer al ser tocado en la parte más privada de su ser.

El genio acaricio con cuidado toda la longitud de Eiji masajeando a un ritmo armonioso y selecto para brindar tanto placer como fuera posible a aquel niño que ahora sudaba aun mas por su mente acalorada.

Todo estaba bien, el chico castaño le daba tanto placer como podía al pelirrojo que se regocijaba de espaldas entre sus brazos, todo estaba bien para el genio. Solo tenía un pequeño inconveniente, al masajear al pelirrojo este de le restregaba de manera poco decente a su cuerpo. Ya estaba sudando también. En verdad la escena de ver a Atobe pues era entretenida y hasta cierto punto excitante. Otra muy diferente tener a Kikumaru enfrente de el pasando su suave trasero haciendo que se empezara a estremecer. No lo podría soportar, su mente le decía que tirara a ese pequeño chico en el césped y le bajara los pants para meterse entre las piernas blancas y bien contorneadas del chico.

Solo de imaginárselo hacia que cerrara los ojos y llevara el ritmo de sus manos a uno con un desenfreno total, con el cual llevaba a Eiji al clímax total, haciendo que se viniera por completo esparciendo su semilla por las manos lánguidas del castaño.

Su gemido se extendió dulcemente entre los brazos de Fuji, quien saco sus mojadas manos del pantalón del otro y llevándoselas a sus labios relamiendo el resto del liquido blanquecino que contuvo en sus manos para evitar que Eiji se ensuciara.

-Fuji yo- habló sonrojado-

-no hay problema, solo recuerda que esta tarde te esperare en mi casa… porque me has dejado con una_ penosa necesidad.-_

_

* * *

_

_fin..._


End file.
